clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Cadence
Cadence, also known as DJ K-Dance or DJ Cadence (pronounced dee jay kay-dense*), is a local Club Penguin DJ and a great dancer. She is a peach-colored penguin who has purple hair with pink tufts, green-sided black headphones, a pink and yellow scarf, a pair of pink and yellow wristbands, black eyelashes, along with black and white shoes. She seems to be very polite. She's a more modern penguin proved by her saying "lol" and "EPIC FAIL". She does not have any body items, however. She first appeared in the Club Penguin Times when there was a tour about the Night Club. Her favorite phrase is, "It's time to dance!". She likes to call herself the "Dance Machine". Like Rockhopper, the Penguin Band, Gary, Rookie, and Aunt Arctic, she waddles around Club Penguin Island giving out a free background. Cadence is part of the team that made the Dance-A-Thon party. She made a brand new game called Dance Contest. She is the only penguin but Stompin' Bob that can equip two hand items: her boom box and her wristbands. Cadence is one of the only famous female penguins on Club Penguin other than Aunt Arctic and PH. She seems to like sugar, since she continuously screams "GIVE ME THE CHOCOLATE!" or "ICE CREAM" OR "SUGAR RUSH!". She loves to dance with penguins. Penguins using a cheating device such as WPE Pro can get her hair, wristbands, scarf and shoes, but this is cheating, which is against the rules and will most likely result in a ban. She shows up in the Dance Contest game. When she asks what difficulty you want, you can click on her to get to Expert Mode, which is really hard. You'd have to be pretty good at Dance Contest to do well on the expert level. Cadence has a Purple Puffle named Lolz,http://saraaprilinclubpenguin.blogspot.com/2011/02/cadences-puffle-lolz-my-stories-and.html first seen at the Puffle Party 2011. She is the most likely famous penguin that would talk to you. Her debut single was The Party Starts Now (Song), which was in one of the Club Penguin Animated Shorts episodes of the same name that released on the 1st July 2012. In the Club Penguin Animated Shorts Series Cadence sings in The Party Starts Now where she's the DJ of the Night Club and Rooftop and dances with other penguins, along with some of the Club Penguin Mascots. Appearances *Dance-A-Thon *Penguin Play Awards 2009 *Music Jam 2009 *Penguin Play Awards 2010 *Music Jam 2010 *Puffle Party 2011 *Music Jam 2011 *Fashion Show *Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Plush Toy *Club Penguin released a Plush Toy for Cadence, which was in series 5. She is the fifth famous penguin that has a matching plush. Other Names *Mix Master *Dancing Machine *DJ K-Dance Dance moves *"Thriller" move. *"Headphone" move. *"Airplane" move. *"Breakdancer" move. *"Penguin Slide" move. *"Coffee Dance" move. Quotes *Hello *Pure ICE!! *Catch y'all on the flip SIDE! *We don't use BUDDY lists but we are still FRIENDS! (Doesn't use this quote anymore due to new buddylist) *WOOT!WOOT! *Alright heres what were gonna do! *Be awesome everyone BLUE PENGUINS HERE! You are playin the ANVIL! *Pink penguins here! You are playin the WHISTLES! *Brown penguins HERE! You are playin the BRICKS! *Yellow and GREEN penguins here! You are playin the bamboo! *Alright! *ALL TOGETHER NOW! PLAY THOSE INSTRUMENTS LIKE YOU MEAN IT! *Im dancing to your GROOVES! *Great job Penguins! *You can REALLY break it down! *Lets RAISE the ROOF! *Alright penguins! *I will SPIN beats and you show me your moves! *Look at the pink penguins go! *Great job! *Show me your MOVES! *Im gonna REALLY break it down! *When I say ICE You say COLD!! ICE!! *Great job dancers! *Looks like youve got the MOVES! *This is a RAD party! *Dance it up!!! *Dance like the Iceberg is tipping!!! *Let me hear ya say HOLA!!!! *Thats ICE! *Check this groove! *Wick ee wick ee wah wah! *Turtles awesome! I LOVE TO DANCE! *Do this too Metalmanager! *That is pure ice Spy Andy! *Move to the right! *Move to the left! *Waddle to the north! *Waddle to the south! *Yo lets take this to the ROOF! *Hey penguins Im here lol! *I call it the Penguin Slide! *Slide to the LEFT! *Slide to the RIGHT! *Wave ya flippers in the AIR *Now RUN! *And dont forget to SCREAM!! *WOOOO! *now FREEZE *and DANCE *Peace OUT dancers! *Im outta here like Rockhopper's dance moves! *MOONWALK to the BACK *Move to the FRONT *Let me spin ya some tunes!! *COFFEE RUSH!! *Peace! *Youre all an EPIC WIN!!! *Im SOOOO hyper right now! *LOLZ *idk if Gary will come *Got To Go Guys! *This is SO epic! *You lets do THIS! *Move it all around! *I can dance all day to your EPIC Moves! *LOLZZ *ROFLZ *I love ICE CREEEEAM!! *Yeah! I love Rockhopper TOOOO! *Im out like Aunt Arctic's TYPING!!! *He got moves! *She got moves! *Cmon penguins! *Lets GROVIE! *Haha *Hehe *PEACEEEE! *Yo! Yo! Yo! *Ice Creammmm? *CHOCOLATE!!!! *WHO LIKES CHOCOLATE? *SUGAR HYPER!! *We Need Something New And Fresh! *Check That mythm. *Those dance moves are interesting. *Hmm... Can use a bit work. *That's better *Let's CONGA! *take my lead! *follow me for a PARTY!!!!! *Durum Dum Dum *get DOWN WITH THE BEAT! *You ROCK! *Arriba! *Hasta la vista les amis! (French servers, goodbye friends in English)! *its time to chill *CONGA LINE *Who Wants Some Chocolate? *Thx *Q:How you doin(*penguin name here)? *follow me for a PARTY!!!!!!!!! *Lets play COFFEE RUSH! *Sorry we don't do buddylists because there is WAY to many cool players to add! (note she will not use this quote due to the fact of the new Buddy List.) *Just chillin *Hey bro! *ICE COLD! *Sup Lava! *Shout out to Lava! *Lets rip up the DANCE FLOOR! *lets hit the dance floor! *you penguins ready to MOVE THIS PARTY? *follow my puffle's moves say YAY Lolz *waddle on THIS WAY *lets head back down to the NIGHT CLUB! *everyone TO THE LOUNGE! *THIS PUFFLE PARTY IS EPIC! *It's a puffle dance off! GO! *SMILE for PUFFLES! *have you been to the Cookie Dimension?! *My puffle Lolz loves dancing! *whats your puffles fav room? *what puffle room do you like to chill in? *ITS AMAZING! *hands out cookies *have you met my new purple puffle? *i just got it from the pet shop *I named her Lolz cuz she makes me LOLZ *sweet ill try that thx!** *I got free style for ya now!! *I got fresh moves I say ice rhymes! *penguins on the LEFT say EPIC *pengins on the RIGHT say WIN *penguins on the LEFT say ICE! *penguins on the RIGHT say COLD *penguins on the LEFT SMILE *penguins on the RIGHT ICE CREAM *when I say DANCE show a HAPPY EMOTE! *when i Say DONT DANCE u say NO CHANCE! *when I say WOOT WOOT you go TOOT TOOT! *HEARTS for dancing! *WADDLE over here *now SLIDE over there *LETS WADDLE ALL AROUND *wave ya FLIPPER in the AIR like ya just dont care *now get up and MOVE *i bet you can really GROOVE! *IT'S A PUFFLE DANCE-OFF! *spread some SMILES and dance with STYLE! *lets play PUFFLE TAG! *its TAG but with YOUR PUFFLE lol! *k im it! *im gonna getcha! *YOURE IT!!!!! *RUN FOR YOUR LIFE lol! *ya got me! *wait atually MY PUFFLE is it! *IT KEEPS CHASING ME!!! *NO GO FOR OTHERS! *well i guess im it AGAIN! *your TOO FAST AHHHHH! *TAG now youre it! *its time for the FAST EMOTE CHALLENGE! *be the quickest emoter lol! *k here we go!!! *CLOVER *ICE CREAM! *HAPPY EMOTE *GREEN EMOTE *COFFEE *PUFFLE *EMOTES THAT MAKE YOU HUNGRY!! *VIDEO GAMES! *EMOTES THAT MAKE YOU SCARED! *EMOTED YOU WOULD USE AT THE MOVIES! *BIRTHDAY EMOTES! *BOOMBOX EMOTE! *LLAMA EMOTE! *lol jk there's no llama emote *you guys ROCK! *the fastest emoters i ever met! *Cadence and Lolz out! **Cadence is talking to certain players in these quotes *COOL MOVES *THE PARTY STARTS NOW! Trivia *Cadence's favorite move is the Breakdance. *She and Puffle Handler are the only known penguins to have eyelashes, besides Dot from Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. *When she is talking, she usually says at least one word in capital letters (e.g.: let's DANCE!). *The word "cadence" is a term in music describing a progression of chords; fittingly, she is a DJ. *Cadence's name is the most misspelled name of all famous penguins, many penguins call her "Candace" rather than "Cadence". *Cadence sometimes mentions her igloo, although she does not have a public igloo that she opens. *According to the "Secrets" section in the 312th issue of the The Penguin Times , Cadence is friend with Franky. This has been proven in the Club Penguin Magazine comic "In Search Of The Perfect Puffle". *Cadence first appearance was in the in-focus section in the issue 152. *Lolz, Cadence's puffle, can occasionally be found with Cadence and on her Player Card. *She appears and sings The Party Starts Now (Song). *In issue #351 of The Club Penguin Times, she appears in her own section called "Ask Cadence" for the up-coming Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. Gallery An in-game Avatar Cadence name.png|Cadence in-game. Cadence_Playercard.png|Cadence's Player card Cnpc.png|Cadence new Player card for the Ultimate Jam Cadence Background madddddddddd.PNG|Cadence first background. new cadencesdsfdsfs.PNG|Cadence second background. saddddddddd.PNG|Cadence Background Pickup. Lololol4.png|Cadence's third background Cadence Signature 180px-Cadence_sig.png|Cadence's signature. Cadence Spotted Cadence.png|Cadence spotted at the Night Club Rooftop. Cadence Waves.jpg|Cadence waving, while saying one of her phrases. Cadence23.png|Cadence referring to tipping the Iceberg. Cadence saying_Metalmanager.png|Another example of Cadence's politeness. Cadence wiki.png|Cadence at the Penguin Play Awards. Cadence-PenguinPlayAward2010.jpg|Cadence quotes, "BUT KEEP THIS PARTY GOING!" cadence dance.PNG|Cadence in the Dance Lounge during the Music Jam 2010. hey bro!.PNG|Cadence saying "Hey bro!" at the Night Club on the Music Jam 2010 ice cold.PNG|Cadence: "ICE COLD!" Cadence in room.png|Cadence seen at the Music Jam 2011. Cadence1.png|Cadence being spotted at the Music Jam 2011. adence.PNG|Cadence in a Portuguese server, during the Fashion Show. cadence1.PNG|Cadence Spotted at the Night Club during the Fashion Show. Meeting cadnece with 155cyndaquill and Nissan.png|Cadence spotted in the Fashion Show Cadence Spotted.PNG|Cadence Spotted at the Night Club during the Fashion Show. Cadence found.png|At Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Artwork Cadence_Power_Card.png|Her power card (that can be obtained from Card-Jitsu Fire codes). AA_and_Cadence_Dance.png|Aunt Arctic and Cadence dancing. .0331_awards_lg.jpg|Aunt Arctic, Gary, Cadence, and the Penguin Band in the Backstage. Candce CP.png|A picture of Cadence posing. Lolz.png|Cadence's Puffle: Lolz. UltimateJamWallpaper.png|On a wallpaper for the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam along with Rocky and CeCe. ask cadence.png|Ask Cadence! ask cadence scrolled.png|Ask Cadence when scrolled dance moves!.png|Cadence dancing with a penguin, similar to Aunt Arctic and Cadence dancing. CADENCE-Ultimate-jam-Top-copy.png|Cadence - Ultimate Jam. Cadence_Rocky_CeCe.png|Cadence, Rocky and CeCe Episode Appearances Cadence in "The Party starts now!"..jpg|Cadence as seen in The Party Starts Now episode. See also *Famous Penguin *Dance Contest *Dance-A-Thon *Dance Club *The Party Starts Now Animated Short SWF *Cadence's Mascot Sources and References Category:People Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:People Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:Lolz Category:Boombox Category:Cadence Background Category:Meetable Character Category:Homepage Category:2009 Category:Game Day! Characters Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Music Jam